


Ice-Cream

by ShipThatLadies



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Hanschen Melitta and Thea are siblings, Ilse Melitta & Thea are all mentioned at some point too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: While complaining to Wendla about boys, more specifically his very cute best friend, at 4am Hanschen starts craving ice-cream but finds he ran out of it. Really though, Wendla should know better than to sarcastically suggest that Hanschen should go see if Ernst had any ice-cream left to solve all their problems. 
  (Prompt fill of “Hernst +  “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” “ for @claryvoyantfray on tumblr)





	

“- ugh and he's so fucking cute!” Hanschen ranted to Wendla over the phone. “I so badly want to ask him out but like fucking how? How the fuck do you ask out your best friend? If I ask him out and he takes it badly, I'll have no one. No best friend. Er, other than you of course Wendy darling. Love you Wendla.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere Hanschen.” Wendla sighed. 

“It's not flattery, I do love you Wendla.” Hanschen replied, his tone more sincere than Wendla had heard in a long time. 

“If you loved me you wouldn't have called me at two am and ranted about Ernst for-” Wendla quickly threw a look over her shoulder to see her clock. Four am. “-two whole hours. If you really loved me you'd let me goddamn go to sleep.” 

“Well we both know that just isn't happening.” 

“I know.” Wendla sighed. 

“But anyway, so how do you ask out your best friend? How did you ask Ilse out?” Hanschen asked. 

“I didn't, she asked me out, you know that Hanschen, we had a three hour conversation about it after it first happened, remember?” 

“Oh, right, yeah.” Hanschen replied. There was a brief pause before Hanschen sighed. “Urgh, I feel like ice-cream. That's what people do, right? Eat ice-cream from the tub while talking about boys?” 

“Yeah, if you're really stereotypical.” Wendla snorted. Hanschen didn't reply. Instead all Wendla heard was shuffling and what sounded like a freezer door opening. Wendla sighed. “Hanschen, are you already downstairs looking for ice-cream?” 

“Yeah.” Hanschen admitted slightly too easily. “We're out. Damn it, I really wanted that ice-cream.”

“Why don't you just go wake Ernst up and eat his ice-cream and let me sleep, that'd solve all our problems.” Wendla suggested sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. There was another pause where Hanschen didn't reply. “Oh my god Hanschen, I didn't mean it! Do not wake Ernst up for ice-cream! Hanschen-” 

It was too late, Hanschen had hung up on her and if Wendla was correct, was probably already throwing on a hoodie before running out of his house. Wendla just sighed and rolled over in her bed. Hanschen was Ernst's problem now, there was no use loosing sleep over it. 

 

Ernst's eyes shot open as he was awoken by the sound of his window scraping open and his bed dipping as someone else climbed onto it. Before Ernst could scream, he heard a voice from above him. 

“Urgh, Ernst, why is your bed next to literally the only window in your room?” 

“Hanschen, oh my god!” Ernst swore as shuffled up a bit, leaning back on his elbows. “Why were you climbing through my window?” 

“Your door was locked.” Hanschen shrugged as he positioned his legs on either side of Ernst, comfortably kneeling above Ernst. 

Ernst rolled his eyes. “I mean why are you here Hanschen?” 

“Oh, yeah, right.” Hanschen nodded. “I want ice-cream. I'm out of ice-cream. I was hoping you had ice-cream.” 

“You crawled through my window at-” Ernst's eye's shot to the clock quickly. “- 4am for ice-cream! Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice-cream?” 

“Well, I mean, technically we're not going for ice-cream, we'd just be going down to your kitchen-” 

“Oh my god, shut up Hanschen!” Ernst huffed as he took the pillow out from under his own head and swung it at Hanschen. Hanschen just laughed and jumped off the bed, dodging the pillow. 

“So that's a yes then?” Hanschen teased. 

“Oh my god, no Hanschen, go back home and sleep.” Ernst groaned as he flopped back down onto his bed. 

Hanschen fell to his knees beside Ernst's bed, right by his head, and put his hands on the edge, resting his head on top of his hands and doing the best puppy face he could manage. “Aw, please Ernst? I walked all this way! It's just a bit of ice-cream it can't hurt!” 

“Hanschen, if you really want ice-cream you can go downstairs and raid the freezer but I'm not coming with you. Just don't wake my mum up. Though I'm sure she'd be happy to see you even at 4 am.” Ernst replied, staring up at the ceiling and refusing to look down at Hanschen. He knew exactly what Hanschen was trying to do and he knew very well that he'd break at the first sight of Hanschen's puppy face. 

“Ernst pleeaaase? It's not as fun if you're not with me.” Hanschen begged as he tentatively tapped at Ernst's side, trying to get him to look at him. 

Ernst sighed. He knew he shouldn't look over. He should not look over. He looked over. Hanschen was adorable, as always. He sighed again. “Fine.” 

“Yes! Thank you Ernst!” Hanschen grinned. 

Ernst just sighed again and kicked off his blankets before standing up. Ernst grimaced briefly as he realized he had only worn boxers to bed. While Hanschen may have still been in his pajamas, at least he had shoes and a hoodie on. 

“Look Hanschen, just go wait for me in the kitchen. I'm just going to put some proper clothes on before coming down.” Ernst told Hanschen. 

“Or I could undress so we're even.” Hanschen suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Ernst groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Bye bye Hansi.” Ernst replied as he physically pushed Hanschen towards the door. 

“Love you too Ernst!” Hanschen grinned as he was shoved out of Ernst's room with a final push, the door closing behind him before he even had time to turn around. 

Hanschen grinned at the door for a moment before shaking his head fondly and walking down the hallway, trying to be slightly quieter as he passed Ms Robel's room. God, Ernst was so beautiful even when he was annoyed and fed up with Hanschen. Hanschen knew it was awful but there was something ridiculously adorable about seeing the normally sweet boy getting pissed off. Not properly pissed off though, no of course not, if anyone actually pissed off Ernst off or made him upset Hanschen would absolutely beat them up but annoying his best friend who he may or may not have a giant crush on was definitely fun. Urgh, he had a crush on Ernst. Hanschen pushed the thought from his brain. It was never good to think about that while Ernst was actually around. 

Hanschen sighed as he waltzed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Once actually in the kitchen, he took a moment to glance around. It was a kitchen he knew well, better then his own probably, but he needed to decide what to do. Go straight for the ice-cream or sit down at the table and wait for Ernst? Hanschen paused for a moment to think. Ice-cream. Definitely ice-cream. Ernst wouldn't mind. So with that thought in mind he waltzed over to the freezer and opened it, rummaging around for the ice-cream. Usually there was a lot of ice-cream in their freezer but it seemed to be lacking this time. All he could find was mint-chocolate. Hanschen shrugged, it was still good enough though. Hanschen grabbed two spoons out of the draw and sat at the table, opening the ice-cream and taking a mouthful of the ice-cream because, well, Ernst wouldn't mind. Hanschen spent a couple more minutes like this before he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned expecting to see Ernst. It was not Ernst. 

“Oh, hello Miss Robel!” Hanschen chirped happily, a sense of warmth flooding over him. He'd always loved Miss Robel. 

“Hanschen?” Miss Robel asked, yawning a little as she walked into the kitchen but all together not all that surprised at seeing Hanschen. “What are you doing here?” 

“We ran out of ice-cream at home and I really want some so I came over to eat ice-cream with your son.” Hanschen explained with a smile. 

“Oh, that's lovely dear.” Miss Robel smiled sleepily, pausing briefly in her walk towards the sink to press a motherly kiss to Hanschen's temple, Hanschen preening into the affection a little, before continuing on her way. There was a small amount of silence as Miss Robel grabbed a cup and filled it with water before Hanschen realized something.

“Oh, and Miss Robel, I'm sorry if I woke you.” Hanschen apologized sheepishly. 

“Oh no Hanschen, it's all good, you didn't wake me up. If I thought someone else was in the house then I'd have a bat with me right now.” Miss Robel replied, pausing to take a sip of water. Hanschen grinned. Man did he love Miss Robel. “Anyway, I'm going back to bed now, have fun with my son and the ice-cream.” 

“Goodnight Miss Robel.” Hanschen smiled. 

“Goodnight Hanschen.” Miss Robel smiled, once again pausing on her way past to press a motherly goodnight kiss to Hanschen's temple before leaving. Hanschen smiled at the table once she was gone. Miss Robel was the best. Hanschen spent so long staring at the table and thinking about how great Miss Robel is that he didn't even notice Ernst walk into the kitchen. 

“Hanschen? You okay?” Ernst asked as he sat down next to Hanschen. 

“Oh, what? Oh yeah! I'm fine.” Hanschen smiled. Ernst raised an eyebrow. 

“You sure? You don't even like mint-chocolate ice-cream.” Ernst replied, gesturing to the ice-cream on the table. 

“Oh, yeah, it's all I could find.” Hanschen replied, frowning at the ice-cream. 

Ernst rolled his eyes and replied by getting up and going over to the freezer, Hanschen getting up and following behind. “I hid the ice-cream because your sisters kept eating it every time they came over.” 

“Oh, sorry Ernst.” Hanschen apologized. 

“It's fine.” Ernst smiled sincerely as he fished out Hanschen's favourite honeycomb ice-cream. “I always wanted sisters anyway. It's like I'm actually their brother.” 

“No replacing me.” Hanschen teased as they sat down, Hanschen almost immediately tearing the lid of the ice-cream and eating a spoonful. It was his favourite, could you really blame him? 

“Only if you don't replace me in my mother's heart.” Ernst teased back, grabbing his own spoonful of ice-cream and eating it. 

“No promises.” Hanschen smiled. 

Ernst rolled his eyes. “I swear to god, you're going to try to marry me just to be her son one day.” 

“That'd definitely be a plus of marrying you.” Hanschen replied in a over dramatic thoughtful manner, trying to ignore the pounding in his heart at the idea of marrying Ernst. 

“Urgh, you're the worst!” Ernst laughed as he swatted at Hanschen's arm playfully. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” Hanschen laughed. “I won't marry you just for your mother!” 

_I'll marry you because I love you. And because of your mother._

“Good.” Ernst laughed. 

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they continued to eat the ice-cream, just happy to be in each other's company, both smiling a little still as they ate. Or at least until Hanschen looked over to Ernst and saw a smudge of ice-cream just below Ernst's lip. 

“Oh, Ernst, um.” Hanschen stated before gesturing to below his own mouth. Ernst stared at him in confusion for a moment before- 

“Oh!” Ernst said upon realizing what Hanschen meant. Ernst rubbed at the side of his mouth, trying to get rid of the ice-cream. Unfortunately he rubbed the wrong side of his mouth. “Did I get it?” 

Hanschen shook his head. “No, um, here, just let me-” 

And that's when Hanschen decided to do something he'd probably regret. Instead of wiping it away with his thumb or grabbing a napkin and wiping it off, Hanschen darted forward and kissed Ernst, his tongue running below Ernst's bottom lip to get rid of the ice-cream. Before Ernst could even register what had happened, Hanschen was pulling away. 

“I'm sorry.” Hanschen murmured as he made a move to get up and leave. 

Ernst grabbed his arm, keeping Hanschen in his chair. “No Hanschen, it's okay-”

“- Really Ernst, it's fine, I'll just go-” 

“- no Hanschen listen-” 

“- I'm sorry I kissed you, you don't have to say anything-” 

“- Hanschen, listen-” 

“- It was a mistake, I'm sor-” 

Ernst sighed in annoyance but Hanschen didn't register it. What he did register was lips pressed against his own seconds later. 

“Oh.” Hanschen breathed as Ernst pulled away. 

“Yeah.” Ernst smiled, still lingering a bit to close. Hanschen just smiled dopely and leaned back in to kiss Ernst again. Ernst just smiled into the kiss but a few seconds later Hanschen pulled away, still lingering close. 

“See if I married you it wouldn't be _just_ for your mother.” He teased. 

“Urgh, you are the worst Hanschen!” Ernst laughed before pulling Hanschen back in for another kiss, possibly just to get the ridiculous boy to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
